Myers house
'''The Myers residence is the household of the Myers family, consisting of: (original series) Donald Myers, Edith Myers, Judith Myers, Michael Myers, Kara Strode, Danny Strode; John Strode, Debra Strode, Tim Strode, (remake) Deborah Myers; Judith Myers, Michael Myers, Ronnie White. History The house was originally built in the 1890s and it was bought by Donald Myers and Edith Myers in 1945, not long after they got married. They took great pride in the house and great care with the upkeep of owning a house. Initially, they intended to have only one child and thought that Haddonfield would be a wonderful place to raise a child. On November 10th, 1947, Edith gave birth to a daughter who was named Judith. She remained their only child for ten years. It was not until she was nine years old that her parents decided that they would like to have more children. Sometime in 1957, Edith gave birth to Michael Myers and in 1961 she gave birth to another daughter who was named Cynthia. However, their hopes of having a happy and healthy family came to a sudden and tragic end. At the age of six, Michael was developing severe psychological problems that consumed a lot of his parents time and put a great strain on the family as a whole. At that time, Judith began acting out in rebellion against her parents and was becoming increasingly defiant. Her relationship with Michael was becoming a dysfunctional one. Michael behaved rudely towards Judith and deliberately disobeyed her when she was responsible for babysitting him. She also noticed that he kept watching her and would tear out pages in her diary as well as draw horrible pictures within it. This disturbed Judith and she had complained about it to their parents. But no matter what Judith said or did, she was always blamed by their parents since she was the older sister and should know better. Other times her concerns were pushed aside as just being those of an immature teenager and not taken seriously. But Judith did get along with her younger sister, Cynthia, and enjoyed looking after her. On October of 1963, on Halloween night, Judith was intent on entertaining her boyfriend but because her parents decided to go out, she was given the responsibility of babysitting Michael. Her parents took Cynthia with them. She sent Michael out trick or treating and while he was doing that she got herself ready for her boyfriend, Dan. However, Michael eventually returned home and when the doorbell rang and Judith went to greet her boyfriend, Michael slipped out the back door and hid behind some bushes where he began watching Judith's every move. The two teenagers made out in the living room while, unbeknownst to them, Michael watched through a window. Dan at one point asked Judith if they were alone and she replied that Michael was around some place. However, Dan then suggested that they go upstairs to have sex, which distracted Judith from her babysitting duty. She agreed and they went upstairs to engage in sex. After Michael saw the two teens go upstairs and the light turns off in Judith's bedroom, he walked through the back door and got a butcher knife from a kitchen drawer. After Dan left, Michael went upstairs and entered Judith's bedroom. Judith was in the midst of brushing her hair while sitting in front of her vanity and noticed Michael standing behind her when she saw his reflection in the mirror. It was not until she turned around that Michael stabbed her in the chest, torso, and abdomen. Judith fell off of her chair and onto her bedroom floor where she died shortly thereafter. Donald, Edith, and Cynthia continued to live in the house after Judith's death and after Michael was sentenced to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Edith and Donald would later move to Indiana due to the media frenzy and the rude stares they received. It wasn't until 1965 when Donald and Edith died in a car accident that the house was then put on the market while Cynthia was placed up for adoption and was eventually adopted by the Strodes. However, the house remained on the housing market for many years and fell into disrepair. Morgan Strode of Strode Realty attempted to sell the estate, but was unable due to its bizarre history. In the Autumn of 1978, an adult Michael Myers returned to Haddonfield and briefly took up residence inside the derelict house. Also, Tommy Doyle told Laurie that the old Myers house was haunted and that Lonnie Elamb told him that awful stuff happened there once. 4-6 Timeline The house remained abandoned until Halloween 1989, when Dr. Samuel Loomis used Jamie Lloyd in an attempt to lure Michael Myers into a trap that he set up within the Myers house. Jamie also ran into the attic of the old Myers house where she found the corpses of Rachel Carruthers and the family dog, Max. The house was later sold to Morgan's brother, John Strode, who moved his family in by 1995. H20 Timeline The house had gained a reputation for being a haunted house, where people began believing the house had something to do with Michael developing his bloodlust. In 2002, it was the setting of a live-feed internet reality program run by entrepreneur Freddie Harris. After Myers murdered almost all of the participants, the house was left abandoned again. Final Timeline It was not shown as to what happened to the house after forty years, as Michael never took up residence in it. However, according to Frank Hawkins in the novelization, the house became famous for being the home of a known serial killer, where vandals began defacing the property. Eventually the house was torn down and turned into a community garden. Trivia *The filming location in 1978 of the Myers house was 707 Meridian Avenue, South Pasadena, California. The house has since been moved to the east side of Meridian and north of Mission Street. It's now used as a chiropractor's office (The Algeria Chiropractic Center) and its new address is 1000 Mission Street next to the railroad tracks. *The house that was used in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers looked like a dilapidated old Victorian era mansion rather than an abandoned two-story clapboard house as was used in the first two films. The filming location of this house was in Salt Lake City, Utah. *In the novel Halloween by Curtis Richards, it is said that Donald and Edith Myers moved away to some place in Indiana after Judith's death and Michael's institutionalization because of the bad publicity they received as well as rude stares from the local townspeople. They placed the house on the market but since nobody had bought the house, they were stuck making payments on it. *There is an exact replica of the old Myers house from the 1978 film that was built by a fan in the state of North Carolina. The owner of this house used it to produce a fan made film titled Judith: The Night She Stayed Home starring Sara Stephenson as Judith Myers. It is a prequel and offers insight as to who Judith was and why she chose to stay home on Halloween night. Films that take place in the Myers house * ''Halloween (1978)'' * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers * Halloween: Resurrection * Halloween (2007) Characters that lived in the Myers house Original timeline (1978 - 2002) * Donald Myers (Was a resident from 1945-1965) (Deceased) * Edith Myers (Was a resident from 1945-1965) (Deceased) * Judith Myers (Was a resident from 1947-1963) (Deceased) * Michael Myers (Was a resident from 1957-1963) * Cynthia Myers, also known as Laurie Strode (Was a resident from 1961-1965) * From the years 1965-1995, the former Myers residence was largely abandoned except for when Michael Myers returned to Haddonfield after escaping from the mental institution. * John Strode (Was a resident in 1995) (Deceased) * Debra Strode (Was a resident in 1995) (Deceased) * Kara Strode (Was a resident in 1995) * Danny Strode (Was a resident in 1995) * Tim Strode (Was a resident in 1995) (Deceased) * In Halloween: Resurrection Michael Myers childhood home was vacant and or abandoned when Dangertainment reality TV programmers rigged the house for a live internet show. It can be assumed that nobody had lived in the house since 1995. Remake timeline for 2007 * Michael Myers (was a resident in 1990) (Deceased) * Judith Myers (Was a resident in 1990) (Deceased) * Angel "Boo" Myers (was a resident in 1990) (Deceased) * Deborah Myers (Was a resident in 1990) (Deceased) * Ronnie White (was a resident in 1990) (Deceased) * Elvis (pet rat) ( Was in Michael's care in 1990) (Deceased) * Mr. Myers (Deceased father) (Former resident in 1990? 1980's?) (Deceased) Category:Locations